Smart watches such as the PEBBLE have been introduced. Such a watch may link to a smart phone via a wireless connection such as BLUETOOTH. It may have many uses such as: showing caller ID for a phone message arriving at the smart phone; viewing and sending email and SMS; social messaging using FACEBOOK and TWITTER; and receiving calendar and weather alerts.
The smart watch typically requires servicing, including syncing with a mobile device and periodic charging. There is a need in the art for improved apparatus and methods relating to attaching a releasable module to a user's person, and servicing the wearable device in a convenient manner.